


【翻译】十英寸（詹莉）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 有一天，小天狼星捡到詹姆和莉莉的纸条，莉莉在上面写着要和他量什么东西，八卦的小天拉着莱姆斯去偷听。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	【翻译】十英寸（詹莉）

1英寸=2.54厘米  
1英尺=0.30米

地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5779478  
作者：sti  
詹姆跑下楼梯，来到了学生会主席的公共休息室。“早安，吾爱。”他用一个吻向交往了四个月的女朋友打招呼。他不得不弯了个大大的腰，因为莉莉几乎无法与他的肩膀持平。  
“嘿。” 她心不在焉地回答，继续掰着手指在算数。  
詹姆笑了。她是如此意志坚定。当她着手做事的时候，周围的一切仿佛都不存在了。认真的她太可爱了。他牵着她的手，带她去吃早餐。  
“詹姆？ ”  
“怎么了，莉莉？ ”  
“你有多高？ ”  
“嗯，我不知道。也许6（英尺）？ 为什么问这个？ ”  
“哦，我只是——”她被小天狼星打断了，小天狼星选择了这个时间在大厅对着她大喊。  
“百合花，你今天睡得怎么样？做了一些有趣的梦？ ” 他暗示性地扭动着他的眉毛。“是不是火辣辣的？关于杰米的事？ ”  
“你这个变态。闭嘴！” 莉莉似乎并不喜欢小天狼星的话，尤其是当他们在公共场合的时候。她的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光芒。詹姆紧握着她的手使她平静下来。  
“尖头叉子，她吓着我了！她会非常狂野的！” 小天狼星一边笑着，一边试图躲开詹姆发射给他的恶咒。  
“大脚板，够了！你现在不该像往常一样在杂物间里亲嘴吗？ ”  
“好吧，好吧，我知道自己不受欢迎了。” 小天狼星撅着嘴，转过身去烦刚刚到饭桌的愤怒中的莱姆斯。  
詹姆专心地吃饭，有一会儿忘了莉莉数数的事。第一课是变形术。自从他们开始约会以来，他们就一直挨着坐在一起，小天狼星和莱姆斯坐在他们旁边。小天狼星对此非常兴奋，因为他可以戏弄他们，莱姆斯努力在集中注意力听课的同时让小天狼星安静下来，但他从未成功过。这情景很有趣。  
詹姆知道小天狼星会偷听他们的话，所以他给莉莉写纸条:  
J：你刚才在数什么？  
L：哦，那只是件傻事，你会笑的。  
J：我不会笑你的，我保证。  
L：好吧，只是我们之间有7的距离。  
J：只有7？ 我不这么认为，对我来说太短了。  
L：我同意，肯定不止这些。你最后一次测量是什么时候？  
J：我不知道，也许是去年？  
L：詹姆，那是整整一年前！我觉得从那以后你长了。至少两英寸！  
J：如果这能让你开心，今晚你可以亲自给我量尺寸。  
L：好的，约好了。  
上课铃响了，詹姆和莉莉继续上另一节课，他们的便条遗忘在了课桌上。小天狼星好奇地捡起它，喃喃自语，“让我们看看这对爱情鸟在想什么……到底怎么回事？他们还叫我变态。等等，叉子什么都没告诉我们。那个叛徒。我以为他还是只雏。”  
莱姆斯正在图书馆里安静地读书，这时他被粗暴地打断了。  
“天哪，月亮脸！”  
“你想干嘛，大脚板？ ”  
“他睡了伊万斯！他居然没告诉我们！”  
“你怎么想象力这么丰富？”莱姆斯讥讽地问道，“我了解莉莉，她现在还不会干这样的事。”  
“啊，月亮脸，别对我这么刻薄。如果你不相信我，我们就去问问他们。”  
“什么？你打算问他们什么？詹姆，你和莉莉上床了吗？她棒吗？说实话，大脚板，我有时候很担心你的精神健康。”  
“月亮脸，你真不好玩，我们走吧。”  
“我想我会和你一起去，只是为了在你做傻事之前看着你。”  
“我就知道你爱我！”  
“噢，梅林保佑我。”  
到达学生会主席的公共休息室后，他们小心翼翼地爬进去，躲在入口处的阴影里。詹姆和莉莉根本没有注意到他们。他们一直在接吻。小天狼星看他们的样子，他们显然已经亲了好一阵子了。  
“詹姆——”莉莉开始说话，但詹姆试图用另一个吻堵住她的嘴，但是她没有那么容易就放弃。  
“詹姆，我们去你的房间吧，你答应过我的，记得吗？ ”  
“好吧。”他叹了口气，抓住她的手，把她拉到他身后的房间。  
小天狼星扬起眉毛看着莱姆斯。莱姆斯脸色发白，异常尴尬。他们沉默地站在那里躲着，一会儿后他们听到了莉莉兴奋的尖叫声。  
“10英寸。我是对的！我太棒了！”  
“当然，你是，你是完——”小天狼星和莱姆斯不想再听下去了，就像伏地魔就在他们身后穷追不舍一样逃跑了。直到他们抵达宿舍后，他们才停了下来，气喘吁吁。  
“大脚板，我们就当没听过这事，好吗？ ” 莱姆斯几乎在哀求他，但小天狼星不听，他一直在自言自语。  
“十英寸？十英寸？十？这不可能！我觉得七英寸就够了！难道不够吗？ ”  
那天晚上他们两个都失眠了，但是原因各不相同。他们吃早饭时异常安静。当詹姆和莉莉走近时，他们突然格外专注地叉盘子里的鸡蛋。  
他们只是喃喃地说了声“早上好，小百合” ，然后继续盯着他们的早餐发呆。然而，莉莉心情很好，她想和他们一起分享。  
“伙计们，你们猜怎么着！我们昨天量了詹姆的尺寸……”  
“我要吐了……”莱姆斯突然从桌子边站起来，跑向厕所。  
“他怎么了？ ” 莉莉看起来很困惑。“我只是想告诉你，詹姆比我高10英寸……”  
续集：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7433304/


End file.
